


Secret Santa

by SpecialHell



Series: Assorted Leverage Stories [6]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Originally posted December 2012





	

Eliot stopped as soon as the door shut behind him. Something wasn’t right. His living room looked too much like someone trying to make it look normal. His gaze swept over the area and he noticed a piece of paper taped to his bookcase. Stepping cautiously, Eliot moved across the room and took the note.

 

_Upstairs._

 

The distinctive handwriting on the note had Eliot relaxing. With a small quirk of the lip, the hitter headed upstairs.

The site that greeted Eliot when he walked through his bedroom door made his jaw drop. He shut the door heavily and stepped over to the bed. It was beautiful. With a growing smile, Eliot leaned over and pulled at the ribbon that was currently gagging Hardison.

“Oh thank God,” Hardison started almost immediately. “There is something wrong with that woman! She lured me up here under false pretences and-”

“Alec shut up.”

Hardison’s mouth snapped shut immediately. Eliot only used that tone when he was, as Sophie put it, ‘hot and bothered.’ Sitting on the edge of the bed, Eliot let one hand drift up Hardison’s arm, to the bright red ribbons that bound him to the bed. He let that hand linger as he took in the rest of the situation. Hardison was dressed only in a pair of red boxers and there was a note taped to his chest that Eliot hadn’t noticed before. It was folded in half with a neat ‘E’ written in the same ink and handwriting as the note downstairs. Hardison watched all this, transfixed, and swallowed thickly when Eliot took the note, fingers brushing lightly against the hacker’s chest. With deft digits, Eliot opened the note.

 

_Eliot,_

_Merry Christmas, and remember that good boys share their toys._

_Parker._

Hardison didn’t have time to ask what the note said before Eliot pounced.

 

 


End file.
